Uncle Randy
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Rex Boggs's staying with his Uncle Randy, with the uncle and nephew enjoying a little snow day, and Randall making sure his nephew's having fun and always happy, even letting him know not to make the same mistakes he did at MU, letting his nephew know what's truly important and how to be the best monster he can be. Rex also brings out Randall's soft side, with him being a sap.


**I'm on a Monsters University binge as of late, with Randy becoming a fast favorite of mine! I love the nerdy and kind lizard monster, it's hard to imagine he went from a kind and timid little guy to cruel psychopath in MI. This tale's gonna show off a much softer Randall, along with some cute bonding between him and his little nephew Rex! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**~Uncle Randy~**

Randall "Randy" Boggs, though he made sure all the monsters addressed him as Randall, except for his lovable and hyper little nephew, Rex Boggs. His parents had left him at his apartment to stay for a couple months while they travel aboard for work, figuring it wouldn't be right to separate Rex from his Scare School, nor all the friends he's got here, plus he idolized his Uncle Randy, and the two of them had a very close bond.

Rex had aspirations to be a top Scarer just like his uncle, though he came off as more adorable than scary at times. At times, Randall almost wondered if he was going soft when it came to bonding with Rex, seeing a little bit of himself in his nephew from when he was a teenager at MU, though not as nerdy as he was and at least he didn't wear glasses.

It's snowing outside, a recent snowstorm came through town a couple days ago and dumped quite a few inches of snow and ice on the ground. Scare School, along with Monsters Inc. and most other businesses and schools were closed due to bad weather. Randall adjusted his glasses and took a sip of his coffee, flipping through the paper as he enjoyed his peaceful morning today.

"Mmm, at least I don't have to worry about that annoying upstart Sullivan out scaring me, nor that pain in the butt paranoid loon I call a boss." Randall remarked to himself, grabbing a pen and drawing a pair of glasses, mustache, buck teeth, devil horns, beard, and freckles allover a picture of Sullivan's face in the paper celebrating his scaring record. "Soon, Sully, I'll show you just how much of a scary monster I can be, and then you'll be working for me!"

Randall awaited that day when he'd own Monsters Inc. and become famously rich, with Sullivan and Mike getting the honor of massaging his feet and fetching his coffee. And besides, with all the money, he'll definitely spoil Rex even more than he normally does, and possibly even get his eyesight fixed so he doesn't have to wear these annoying little glasses, but it's better than having to constantly squint in order to see.

"I wonder if the little guy's up yet?" commented Randall, looking at the clock to see it's a little after ten in the morning. "Eh, he needed to sleep in and with no school, no point in disturbing his shut eye."

He smiled, grabbing the scissors and cut out the section in the paper, grabbing the clipping of Sullivan and placing it onto his scrapbook. He planned on having it framed and put up in his future office, more of something for his own personal amusement and of course to further humiliate his rival.

Just then, Rex's bedroom door slammed open, clad in his pajamas and night cap, Rex grinned happily as he ran on all eight, screaming "GOOD MORNING, UNCLE RANDY!" as he leaped into the purple lizard's arms and skittering up his long body and neck, hugging him with all four of his arms as he stuck to him. "It's a snow day, Uncle Randy!" He grinned while laughing.

"Well, hey there, little buddy! You sure are hyper as usual. I knew you shouldn't have eaten all that candy before bed." laughed Randall, embracing his nephew with two of his arms as he placed his coffee down. "Anyway, hope you slept well and good thing you woke up cuz' breakfast was gonna get cold!" He added, rising from his seat with his nephew still tangled around him, though he didn't mind since he wasn't heavy.

"And before you ask, I brushed my teeth and got them all cleaned up!" laughed Rex, playfully showing his teeth, free of any food stuck in them. Randall laughed, gently patting him on the back, rubbing his fronds back as Rex snuggled against him. "Well, Rex, I'd say after breakfast, we head out and have some fun in the snow. I know you're all excited to have some fun outside."

Rex giggled and squealed with delight, as Randall prepared his nephew's breakfast. The orange little lizard boy quickly jumped off his uncle's head, skittering up the table, just as Randall got his food onto a plate and helped a get a bib around his neck, with Rex just gobbling his food down, eating up the bacon, eggs, toast, and guzzling that orange juice down.

"Whoa! Slow down or you'll get yourself a little bellyache!" laughed Randall, though it was too late as Rex licked his plate clean and burped loudly. "All gone and all clean too!" grinned Rex, with Randall just looking at the child in amazement, this kid was sure something else.

Rex only put on a cute smile at his uncle, before skittering into the living room, climbing onto the couch and watching some cartoons. Randall finished his coffee, before grabbing the plate and cup, placing them in his dishwasher. He had to admit Rex sure is a handful, but it's worth it seeing that little squirt of his smiling.

"I can already tell you're gonna be one energetic little Scarer, you know? All that boundless energy will scare the pants off the kids." remarked Randall, joining his nephew on the couch, as the little tyke put on a cute little toothy grin and laughed.

"I hope to be as cool as you can be, Uncle Randy!" excitedly said Rex, his tail wagging happily as he laughed upon seeing school seeing an old woman beating her husband with a frying pan in his show. "I wanna be as cool at changing colors and turning invisible as you! Better yet, I could just put on a cape and fight crime using my powers!"

The imagination on this kid was insane, Rex's such a crowd pleaser too. Just about everyone who met him commented he's gonna be quite the monster when he grows up and how Randall's a great mentor to the kid, with some of the monsters thinking that he's going soft whenever Rex visits. Fungus sure wished Randall would be a little softer around him, but at least he's not been thrown into the shredder, yet anyway.

"Just remember what I taught you, Rex, use your brain to out-think the kid and don't let any of the monsters get to you." replied Randall, rubbing his nephew's fronds as he continued watching his show.

He made his mistakes at MU, but wants Rex to come out of college life better than he did. Heck, the frat house he was part of was full of nothing but a bunch of dumb jocks, the stupidest and most clueless monsters around with the only thing on their mind besides scaring the pants off people was sports. In retrospect, he probably should've joined Oozma Kappa, but he had to be with the "cool" kids and just maybe, he'd still be friends with Wazowski.

His deep thinking caught the attention of Rex, who looked at his uncle, wondering what he's thinking about. "Hey, uncle, you got your head off in the sky again?" commented the little lizard boy, snapping his uncle from his thoughts. "Sorry, was just reflecting back on my time at MU and some of the mistakes I made there, and how I want you to have a better time there than I did."

Rex looked at his uncle for a second, tilting his head before responding. "Mistakes? I wanna be as cool as you, with your crazy color changing powers and invisibility and hopefully I'm just as much of a brain boy as you, I can show all those doorknobs and dummies that I'm just as cool as my Uncle Randy, along with putting on a couple laughs too in class!" He grinned as he continued. "I wanna be the best monster I can be, I wanna make you proud and even make the furry stupid head Sully see I can be even scarier than him!"

Furry stupid head? Rex sure had his own unique thing for name calling, he's probably got a whole book of names to call other monsters in his head. He took off his glasses, and then placed his hands gently on the lizard child's arms. "I wasn't always the cool monster dude you see before you, I was a bit of a nerdy monster when it came to MU, I had a bit of a nerdy roommate and pal called Mike Wazowski, but I threw it all away and ended up joining the "cool" kids club. My, what a mistake I made doing that, it burned my bridge with Wazowski, my color changing powers messed up on me and Sullivan ended up beating me, I picked on those I once called my pals, and my new "friends" ended up ditching me cuz' I lost. I was a pretty shy, timid, nervous cupcake baking monster up there, not some dumb jock that calls out Monster Ball and picking up girls."

"Girls? Ew, gross kissing!" giggled Rex in disgust, sticking his tongue out. "Anyway, I don't want you to make the mistakes I made, I want you to be happy and enjoy yourself when it comes time to become a Scarer. Being with "cool" kids isn't what it's cracked up to be, they aren't real friends and only care about themselves. I want you to be the best monster you can be, but have real friends with you and do what you like, along with keeping your friends close to you."

He figured his words might not be fully understood, I mean, Rex isn't even ten yet. Yet, Rex looked at him as if he were gonna say something, but no words came from his mouth. Instead, the young lizard monster embraced his uncle in a tight hug, feeling the larger lizard hugging him back and stroking his back, rubbing his fronds as he saw his nephew sighing in the embrace.

"Uncle Randy, being the coolest monster dude and throwing a dumb ball to score points isn't what I wanna do at MU. I wanna be like you, a smart, funny, and all awesome monster like you are! I wanna be the scariest by using my brains and power, not my size! Besides, I think I'd hit myself with a trout if I became a dumb jock and have dinner with the Goddess of Chaos and some crazy monster hunter guy!" laughed Rex, pulling away from the embrace. "You truly are a fright, Uncle Randy and that big blue stupid head's nowhere near as cool as you! I know too mushy, but you're the best monster ever!" He finished, noticing Randall smiling warmly at his nephew.

"What's with the big smile, Uncle Randy? We've already hugged, we shouldn't be too mushy!" giggled Rex, before getting scooped into his uncle's arms in a tight hug.

"The monsters say I might be going soft, but for you, I'll stay a soft monster!" smiled Randall, hugging his nephew close, stroking his fronds as they laughed and basked in the warmth. "Thank you, Rex!"

"We're family after all and family sticks together, even through we're stuck together now!" laughed Rex, as they slowly break the embrace, with Rex jumping off the couch. "Now let's go have some fun in the snow! I've gotta show my mad snowball skills off!"

Grinning, Randall turned the TV off, before the two of them put their brown snow boots on, with Randall getting his green and red stripped hat and scarf on, before helping Rex into his green and blue striped snow hat and scarf, before getting their mittens onto their four hands. Randall's were of a darker green, while Rex's were a much lighter shade of green. Their fronds stuck out under their hats, with Rex giggling as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"It almost looks as if we have hair, huh? I bet I'd look like a Rockstar with some long hair!" Rex giggled, as his uncle grabbed him a snack knowing he'd need it considering how big of an appetite he's got. The little lizard's got a big stomach for sure!

"I'm lucky we don't have hair, way too messy and I hear getting it in knots hurts like absolute heck!" remarked Randall, grabbing his house key and about to exit, before grabbing his glasses and putting them back on. "Can't leave without these!"

Rex laughed as the two lizard monsters left the apartment, heading to a nearby park in the city, where plenty of children were playing in the snow. Randall let his nephew go play with his friends, before relaxing on a park bench, keeping an eye on Rex, seeing the child already throwing a ton of snowballs at the other kids, having an utter blast as he used his tail to smack some oncoming snowballs back.

"Heh, the squirt's got some skill and pretty good at dodging them." smirked Randall, removing his glasses and cleaning them. "Wish I had that kind of skill to dodge those snow balls."

Randall loved seeing his nephew having fun, it brought him joy seeing the kid so happy and full of life. His mind brought him to the moment where they baked cupcakes that one time, with Rex using the icing pen to draw pictures on the countertops, and then the two of them blasting each other with icing, making for a funny little mess between the two of them. It brought a smile to his face, he remembered how much Rex was laughing his butt off when he squirted icing onto his fronds.

Rex, spotting his uncle daydreaming once more, smirking playfully. Using all four of his arms, he built up a big snowball and grabbed it, skittering over to the bench and getting behind it, giggling when he realizes his uncle hasn't spotted him. He lifted the snowball up, snickering as he moved in for the attack.

"Hey, Uncle Randy, you feeling cold?" asked Rex from behind.

"Well, we're cold blooded so it's a little nippy for me out here." remarked Randall.

"Cuz' it's about to get even colder... BLIZZARD TIME, UNCLE RANDY!" screamed Rex, dumping the whole mound of snow onto Randall, as he gasped in surprise and got covered in a pretty good amount of snow.

"You got me snowed in, little buddy! I didn't know they were calling for a blizzard!" joked Randall, just as Rex jumped onto his head, with the two of them falling into the snow together.

Rex rolled off his uncle, with both of them laughing and enjoying themselves. "They changed at the last minute, calling for even more snow!" added Rex, before Randall grabbed him and begins tickling him, letting the orange lizard monster giggle and squirm around in the snow in joy. "And they're calling for a hundred percent chance of tickling!" laughed Randall, tickling his nephew more and more.

"Ok, ok, it tickles! I can't take it, Uncle Randy!" laughed Rex, kicking his feet as he squirmed around even more, completely at the mercy of his uncle's tickling. "Stop it, Uncle Randy! Uncle! Uncle!"

"What was that, Rex? I don't think I heard you!" grinned Randall, before scooping Rex up and tossing him in the air, with the little lizard monster squealing in joy as his uncle caught him in his arms, before tossing him back up in the air. "And they're calling for strong winds with powerful updrafts!"

Rex giggled and squealed happily, feeling like he was on some cool air ride at the carnival, hanging out with his Uncle Randy always give him such a high flying adventure. He continued laughing in joy, his tongue hanging out as he got tossed higher and higher, each time landing safely in his uncle's arms, with Rex beaming with so much excitement and happiness as he enjoyed himself.

"Up you go, up, up, and up into the sky and becoming the first monster in space!" smiled Randall, as Rex squealed happily as he got tossed up once more, only to gently land back in his uncle's arms. "And back down you go into my arms!"

"You're the best uncle ever! I love you, Uncle Randy!" squealed as Rex nuzzled his uncle's face affectionately, with Randall stroking his back and hugging him tightly, patting him on his scaly back.

"Love you too, Rex!" smiled Randall, shedding a few tears of joy, sniffing as he gave Rex a long and warm hug, keeping the two of them snug in their embrace.

Rex snuggled into Randall's arms, sighing contently as he wagged his tail in joy, feeling so happy and feeling his uncle's love for him through their hug. Randall gently nuzzled his nephew's head and rubbed his fronds cutely, with both of them smiling warmly at each other. Getting onto his feet, Randall kept his nephew snugly embraced, with the little lizard monster gently poking at the glasses.

"You up for some hot chocolate, little buddy?" asked Randall, spotting a nearby café across the street. "No, wait, it'll make you crazy hyper. You'll be running around on the celling all night long."

"You know it! And for sure I would be climbing on walls until I end up falling asleep from all the fun I'm having!" laughed Rex, staying in his uncle's arms as they crossed the street safely, with Rex grinning happily as he felt so warm and secure in his uncle's embrace.

Some of the monsters in the park and even ones out walking stared at the cute sight, seeing an uncle and his nephew enjoying the winter fun. Thankfully, none of them knew him as Randall Boggs, though he was glad he since he had a reputation to keep at Monsters Inc. and it would be embarrassing for both of them to see him as a major sap, even if it was while spending time with his nephew.

"Look at all the monsters gawking, Rex, they see the potential of a great Scarer in you." chuckled Randall, as Rex grinned and looked around happily. "They know you'll be a remarkable monster."

Randall knew he's really getting Rex's spirits up. He adored him to no end, Rex's very cute monster, especially when he's not trying to be cute. Heck, back when he was a teenager, some even found him cute and he'd end up turning pink whenever anybody called him cute. He guessed as a nerd, he did have an adorable factor to him.

The two of them entered the café, with Rex still stuck to his uncle, as he placed the order in for a couple cups of their finest hot chocolate, paying the cashier the correct amount of money, receiving two piping hot cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows, chocolate bars, whipped cream, and graham crackers. Rex squealed happily, as the two of them took their seats at a table, with Rex jumping off his uncle and landing in his seat.

"Here you go, nephew." smiled Randall, handing his nephew his chocolaty treat.

Rex giggles and begins drinking up his delicious treat, eating the chocolate and graham crackers first, licking the chocolate off his lips and eating up the marshmallows, savoring the incredible yummy taste. He chugged the delicious chocolaty drink down happily, getting a little mustache on his face from whipped cream and marshmallows, burping loudly.

"Looks like you need refill." replied Randall, with a waitress giving the child a free refill. Kid monsters get refills whenever they want.

Relaxing, Randall sips on his hot chocolate and smiled warmly at Rex, who was drinking his second cup of hot chocolate. He wrapped an arm around Rex, letting his nephew cuddle up close to him, basking in the loving moment they're having. Both monsters enjoyed their chocolate beverages, with both of them burping at the same time, laughing a little bit.

"Excuse me, Uncle Randy!" giggled Rex as he continued drinking his hot chocolate.

"No worries, nephew." smiled Randall, keeping Rex warmly snuggled close to him and rubbing his fronds. "Love you, Rex."

"I love you too, Uncle Randy!" squealed Rex happily, giving his uncle a big hug as they both enjoyed their fun together. "We're really getting too mushy, aren't we?"

Randall laughed. His nephew's so special, he's one of those kids that brightens an adult monster's day, especially being a much needed distraction from his work and idiot boss. Rex's a handful, but he's a really cute monster when he wants to be, and they always have the most fun together, with Randall almost feeling like Randy whenever he's with his nephew, it made him happy and even if they are being too mushy, he liked it.

Once the machine was finished and he'd have all the riches he could dream of, he's gonna be spoiling his nephew like he's a king, with his family really getting a big life changing transition, ensuring that his family all live better lives and for the greater good to help with his world's energy situation. Rex's his whole reason for doing this, he wants to make him happy and give him and their family the best lives ever.

"I wouldn't say we're being too mushy right now, just an uncle and nephew having fun!" smiled Randall, wiping a happy tear from his eye. "And Rex, no matter what, always know that I am very proud of you and the monster you'll become."

Those words seemed to flow into Rex's heart, he squealed and screamed in utter happiness, hugging Randall as tight as he could. Relaxing into the tight almost clingy hug, Randall held his nephew back, playing with his fronds and keeping him close. Randall and Rex Boggs, the two monsters closed their eyes and held onto each other tightly, with Rex snuggling warmly into his uncle's chest.

"Thank you, Uncle Randy! I'll be the best monster ever for you and show everyone that I can be the best!" smiled Rex, looking up at his uncle, who wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

**The end.**

* * *

**I had fun writing this one, especially getting to write Randall in a more positive light, with showing his bond with his nephew. I wish the movies brought Rex into them cuz' I'd love to see the interactions these two share, even though Rex really isn't considered canon. Plus, I love MU's Randall cuz' he's adorable and much more likable, those glasses on him really add onto his cute factor! Hope you enjoyed my foray into this fandom and please do review, along with favorite and follow too! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
